Disrupting Routine
by musicfiend2392
Summary: There's something calming about settling into a routine. That is, until its disrupted. Enter Gabriel


**A/N: So, I guess that I'm incapable of writing short things at the moment, so here you go. telepathicnarwahl, this one's for you. Hope this fits the bill. :) **

They were finally settling into a rhythm, just the three of them. Dean and Sam had just gotten used to the idea of having one angel around; having Dean and Cas do investigating together while Sam stayed at the hotel and doing research on the monster of the week. On especially tough cases, Dean and Sam would go and investigate the suspects and Cas would ask his Heavenly contacts if they knew what was going on. It was nice, being able to settle into some kind of a routine.

The interesting thing about routines, though, is that once in a routine, people begin to realize how jarring change can be. Now, the Winchesters and their trench coat wearing sidekick were no strangers to change. Hell, they pretty much lived in the Impala and travelled as an everyday activity. Change was pretty much their constant, or at least they thought that that was the case.

They were in Small-town, Idaho in some ramshackle excuse for a motel on the side of the highway researching a series of "accidental deaths". What caught the Winchester's attention was that all the victims knew each other and that all the victims were from the same demographic. So Sam, Dean and Castiel all piled into the Impala and drove away from the case that just ended in Michigan toward the case that was just starting in Idaho.

After a long drive that lasted the rest of the day and all the way through the night and a decent night of sleep (read: eight hours between the two of them), Sam got started on some more in depth research and Dean and Cas went to check out the townspeople. The information that Sam was finding was all pointing to a witch, maybe two, but nothing that they couldn't handle. He told Dean as much when he called from the diner that he and Cas had stopped at to grab dinner.

"Alright, Sammy, thanks. We'll talk more when I get back," Dean told him as he simultaneously tried to save Cas, who was trying to order for himself and Dean.

"Make sure to get me a salad!" Sam told him as Dean hung up on him. Sam sighed and went back to his laptop screen. Yesterday when they had stopped, Dean had decided that it would be funny to get him a burger, and while Dean was amused and adamant that he had ordered a salad for him, Sam knew that Dean was messing with him.

Sam had shut his computer off and was flipping absently through the channels of the TV looking for something to entertain him until Dean and Cas got back when he heard the motel key in the lock. He looked up when Dean called his name and threw a bag at his head. Sam caught it easily and peered into the bag.

"Dean, what the hell?!" Sam asked him as he glared at his brother.

"What?" Dean asked him looking completely flummoxed as to why Sam would be yelling at him.

"I told you to get me a salad. Not that my order really changes that often, but I thought that you might need reminding," Sam told him. Dean still looked confused, so Sam tossed the bag at his head. "_that _is not a salad."

"What are you talkin' about, Sammy? I made sure Cas ordered a Chicken Caesar salad for you," he said as he peered into the bag. His face got increasingly screwed up with confusion as he directed his next question to the angel in the corner of the room.

"Cas, what the hell is this? Didn't you order a salad for Sam?"

Cas looked at Dean with annoyance "I did."

"Well, no, you obviously didn't," Dean said to the angel.

"Look," Sam told them to stop the confused head tilt from happening, "I'll just eat it. Not a big deal." Sam nodded in thanks when the bag and the burger were thrown to him. "So, what did you find out about the case?"

"Well, every one of the victims was part of some local girly club," Dean told him, "And each one died right after a meeting."

"...Girly club?" Sam asked him. There were a lot of things that Dean found girly that normal people did, so he needed some clarification.

"I dunno, what was it, Cas?"

"Book club," Cas said as he came up for air between bites of his burger.

"Right," Dean said and focused his attention back to Sam.

"Okay, well I agree, the research points to witches. Let's check out the meeting place tonight. Did you get the address?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean told him as he leaned in to take a bite of his burger. "Let's leave around eleven."

As it turns out, it wasn't a witch that was killing all of those people. Dean, Sam and Castiel left to go to the community center where the book club meetings were held, and they were promptly knocked unconscious, and Cas was sequestered in another room in a ring of Holy Fire. Or at least, that's what happened to Cas. They couldn't be sure what happened to the angel, but they hoped that he was alive, just unable to get to them.

When they did wake up, they were tied back to back with a pole between them. They were in the basement of the building; the floors were concrete and dusty and there were assortments of old furniture around them that were draped in sheets. There were small rectangular windows that were near the tops of the walls and the moonlight shining through the small gaps was enough to see that they weren't alone in the room.

There were ten townspeople down there, milling around and talking to one another. They didn't seem fazed at all when the brothers started struggling against their bonds, which led Sam and Dean to think that they were demons.

"Hey, guys, have you seen a nerdy looking guy in a blue suit and a trench coat?" Dean asked into the room.

The nearest demon turned to them then, saying, "Don't worry about the angel, he won't be coming to save you."

_Well, that was comforting_, Sam thought to himself as he struggled a little harder against the ropes binding his wrists. He listened to the demons talking as he struggled to get some of the knots undone behind his back and surreptitiously. The demons were talking about summoning someone, and anyone that they needed to summon didn't bode well for them. He needed to get out of these ropes so that he could get to the knife he had tucked into his boot. He was just about there; he only had to untie two more knots when he heard a familiar voice and his stomach dropped.

"Can't leave you guys alone for a minute, can I?"

Out of all the people that could have appeared right then and there, Gabriel wasn't one that was very high up on the list of people he wanted to see. Granted, he wasn't the lowest on the list, but he wasn't anywhere near the highest either. He was wearing a white button down shirt with his olive green utility jacket over it, dark wash jeans and chucks. The ever present smirk was on his face and there was mischief in his eyes.

"Gabriel, can't you see that we're a little busy?" Dean asked him with irritation evident in his voice.

"Yeah, you look a little tied up," the archangel responded and chuckled to himself.

"Not funny Gabriel," Dean ground out as he tried to gain some movement in his wrists. It was then that the demons decided that seeing an archangel wasn't a figment of their imaginations, and started to attack.

They all ran toward Gabriel, spitting and hissing ready to try to tear him apart with their bare hands when Gabriel shouted over the cacophony, "SHUT YOUR EYES!" Sam and Dean did so and there was a sudden blinding light, even through their eyelids. Then there was an oppressive silence for a beat or two, and then Gabriel was telling them that it was okay to open their eyes. They did so slowly, looking at all the bodies that were strewn around them and the Archangel.

As they Dean was about to ask him what the hell that was all about, Gabriel disappeared without a word. Dean huffed with frustration as Sam _finally_ got his hands untied and loosened the ropes around his ankles, freeing himself. Then Gabriel just appeared again, this time with Cas in tow.

"Well," Gabriel said far too loudly into the now silent room, "that was easy. I'll take my thanks now."

"What do you mean, 'I'll take my thanks now'?" Dean asked. "How do we know that this isn't all your fault?"

"Wow, Dean-o, I know that you're paranoid, but do you seriously think that I could get a pack of demons to listen to me just so that I could fuck with you?"

"My brother is correct," Cas told Dean. "It is irrational for you to think that he could use his power to control a pack of demons. He was not controlling them."

"Fine," Dean replied. As he turned back to Gabriel he spat out a 'Thanks' and he was suddenly free of the ropes that were previously binding him.

"You okay?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah," Dean told his brother. "Let's just get the hell outta here."

The ride back to the motel was quiet. Dean drove, Sam rode shotgun and Cas was sitting in the back, shifting between the left and the right side of the car, as though he wasn't sure where he wanted to settle. It should have been a calm and relaxing quiet, but with the addition of Gabriel to the hunt, everyone was tense and on edge waiting for the next 'prank'.

But Sam was more fixated on what Gabriel being here meant. Was he wanting to be on their side? Was he there to make sure that Castiel was okay? Was he there just to spite the Winchesters and drive them crazy with all of his pranks? Was he there in an Angel capacity or in a trickster capacity, or was it a mix between the two? All this wondering and thinking was making Sam's head hurt, and he was grateful by the time they pulled up to the motel.

The next job was in Arkansas and they thought that they were hunting a shapeshifter that turned out to be a small pack of ghouls. Once Sam and Dean were tied to altars and about to be eaten alive, Gabriel sauntered in and made some comment about how they were worse than toddlers with the amount of trouble that they get into. It was infuriating, partly because they both were wondering where the Hell Cas was this time, and partly because it wasn't until the ghoul was about to tear into Sam's throat that Gabriel decided to smite the shit out of said monster.

Just like last time, though, as soon as one of the boys was about to ask what the hell was going on, Gabriel popped out, grabbed Cas and they were getting the Hell outta dodge before Sam could come up with any good questions to ask. Which made the whole scenario even more irritating.

Not to mention he was still getting messed with. First it was the burgers, but then when they were driving into Arkansas, Sam realized that all the contacts in his phone had been switched around so that he had no idea who was calling him from what number. Then, when they finally go to the motel, Sam was really ready to just research the case that they were on, but he found his bag had been filled with silly string and a stolen library book. His computer had taken refuge in the trunk.

It was enough to make Sam long for a hunt, just so that he could vent his frustrations out on something. When they moved from Arkansas to Iowa and a Nest of vampires, Sam was equal parts hesitant and excited. Hesitant because he didn't know what Gabriel was up to and that thought alone was scary enough. Mix vampires into the equation, and something bad was bound to happen. Excited because he could slash and hack out all his anger on the vamps and not on someone who didn't deserve it, namely Dean or Cas.

Everything seemed to be going well. Cas was staying back this time and was using his angel senses to figure out where the vamps were hiding out, and Sam and Dean were going to investigate all the townspeople. It was like an old hunt; before the days of angels and the apocalypse and all that other shit. It was good. Honestly, Sam missed this, a lot, and if he was reading Dean right, his older brother had missed it too.

They stopped at a diner for dinner and drove back to the motel to talk to Cas. When they got back to the motel, they told Cas that they had learned where the Vamps were hiding and that they needed a little bit of recon to see how they could get in mostly undetected. Cas was willing to oblige, and with his 'freaky angel powers', as Dean called them, flew to the abandoned warehouse that was just on the outskirts of town. When he got back (about a minute later) Cas told them that the easiest way to get in unnoticed would be through the left side entrance, and that they should go at dusk, because that was when the shift changed.

It was only a few hours later that he and Dean were standing a the trunk of the Impala arming themselves to the teeth in silence. They knew what to do, and the ritual of gathering arms was calming to both of them. Sam nodded to Dean as Dean let the sawn off down, closing the false bottom of the trunk and then closing the door. Sam took the lead, creeping slowly and quietly to the door.

Just when Sam was about to push the door in, a blindingly bright, white light seeped between the cracks in the door. Both Sam and Dean threw their arms over their eyes, guarding them from the light, and when it died down Sam stormed into the warehouse, yelling for Gabriel.

"Yeah, Sam-I-am?" Gabriel asked as he leaned against a support beam just behind the younger hunter.

"What the hell was that?" Sam bellowed at him. To his credit, Gabriel didn't even flinch as Sam towered over him and glared at him.

"What was what?" Gabriel asked all innocence. There was a smirk plastered onto his face, and Sam felt the urge to forcefully take it off.

"What was with the smiting?" Sam asked him before his mind went to places that he didn't want it to go just yet.

"If you know what it was, then why are you asking?" Gabriel replied with a grin.

It was at that point that Sam saw red and grabbed the Archangel by the collar and hauled him back the way he came. Dean was...well, partly intrigued and partly flabbergasted to see Sam dragging Gabriel behind him out of the warehouse. He wasn't flabbergasted over the idea that it was Gabriel, it was more the idea that Gabriel was allowing this. The archangel in question conjured a lollipop out of thin air and Sam (with some freaky sixth sense action) snatched it out of his hand and crushed it before Gabriel could even savor the flavor.

"Aw, come on, Sammy! Don't be like that!" Gabriel was wining, and Sam...huh. Sam didn't do anything. No bitch-face, no sassy retort, nothing. That was so unlike Sam that Dan muttered a quiet, _Christo_ under his breath once he got into the car. That earned Dean an intense bitch-face, which put Dean at ease. Sam was just ignoring the hell out of Gabriel. Which was fine. _Maybe he'll shut up at some point _Dean thought to himself.

The problem was that Sam's silent treatment didn't shut the archangel up. In fact, Gabriel got more annoying with every passing moment that he wasn't the center of attention. At first it was a little funny to see Gabriel so determined to get Sam to pay attention to him, but the longer that Sam held out, the harder Gabriel tried and therefore the more annoying he got.

Gabriel had already tried to conjure candy, but Sam ignored him. Though Gabriel could feel the irritation radiating off of Sam. Now bored with the constant influx of sugar, Gabriel had started reading Sam's mind and answering Sam's thoughts with his own, rather loudly and crudely:

"Well Sammy, I could point you to the right reference, if you make it worth my while."

"I'll show you just how flexible the information can be, if you catch my drift."

"Let me take you somewhere quiet and I'll show you how well you'll be able to concentrate. Just, not necessarily on research.".

It was just about to get graphic enough to make both Dean and Cas blush down to their toes when Sam mysteriously got up and left the room. Dean shot a questioning look at Cas who just shrugged in response.

"This is your fault," Dean told Gabriel as soon as he knew that he wouldn't get answers from Cas.

"How is this my fault. He wasn't even paying attention to me," Gabriel was saying when Sam came back into the room silently and started packing his things back into his duffel.

"And where the hell do you think you're goin'," Dean asked his younger brother as he was zipping his duffel shut.

"You'll thank me later," Sam told him as he stalked over to Gabriel and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and hefted him off the couch where he was lounging.

"Ooh, Sammich, I love it when you get all caveman on my ass," Gabriel smirked as Sam dragged him out of the room. When the door clicked shut, and the muffled conversation died down, Dean turned to Cas and looked at him completely befuddled.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean asked the angel who looked just as serene as he normally did.

"I believe that Sam has taken Gabriel to a separate room to interrogate him. He wished to ascertain what Gabriel's motives are and why he has chosen now to reveal himself," Cas answered as he glided over to the couch that Gabriel was just occupying. Dean kind of gaped at him as the angel turned on the television and started to flip through the channels at a rate such that Dean couldn't determine whether or not it was a commercial or an actual program playing. He gave up after a few moments and trudged over to the cooler, grabbed two beers and plopped down on the couch next to Cas, waiting for him to decide what he wanted to watch.

Sam dragged Gabriel down the hallway and through the door to room 120, which happened to be on the other side of the motel. It was far enough away from Dean that if something happened that Dean wouldn't be able to hear it, but if there was smiting going on, Dean and Cas would mojo their asses into the room and hopefully save him.

Though, with the look that Gabriel was shooting him, Sam was beginning to wonder who was going to need the saving.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Sam demanded, and Gabriel just leaned against the wall with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean, Sammykins?" Gabriel asked as he started to suck on a Blowpop.

"I mean," Sam growled as he advanced on the archangel, "that you fucking showed up out of nowhere, fuck with me and my stuff, fuck with our _hunts_. What the _fuck_ are you thinking?"

"I was _thinking_," Gabriel said with a scowl, " that I needed someone to fuck with so I be entertained. And since you weren't actually going to fuck with me, then I figured I could fuck with your life and it would be about half as entertaining," Gabriel finished as he sucked obscenely on the sucker.

Sam advanced on him, yanked the candy out of his mouth, threw it over his shoulder and backed Gabriel fully against the wall. Sam pressed his hands to either side of his head, effectively locking the shorter man in place and growled, "And how did this little scenario end for you in your mind?"

"Decently," Gabriel said with a smirk, and Sam came close to snapping. This whole time all he wanted to do was to get Gabriel to shut the hell up, to make that smirk fall off his mouth and just have it hang open in pleasure. To get him to beg instead of snark; to be vulnerable instead of sarcastic. "No one is stopping you, Moose," Gabriel breathed over Sam's lips, and that was the straw the broke Sam's back.

He crushed his lips to the angel's and set a brutal pace. It wasn't really a kiss, it was a biting, bruising battle for dominance that both of them were determined to win. One moment it was Sam's tongue forcing itself into Gabriel's mouth and memorizing each nook and crevice in a desperate sort of frenzy, the next moment it was Gabriel forcing his way into Sam's mouth, but with a more casual air about the action. It was intense and it felt like ages before Sam realized that he needed to come back up for air.

When they did break apart, Sam was panting and Gabriel was smirking. Sam shoved Gabriel against the wall and brought the angel's hands above his head, Sam locking them in place at the wrist with one of his larger hands. It was strange that Gabriel was letting Sam use him, but the rush of power, of control, was overwhelming him to the point of not thinking clearly.

"You gonna continue to gaze longingly tell me something sweet and heartfelt and ruin this? Or can we get this show on the road?" Gabriel asked him as the archangel looked up questioningly at the hunter.

It was Sam who smirked this time and released Gabriel's hands and laced his other hand through the archangel's hair. He yanked his hand down and Gabriel hissed as he sank to his knees in front of Sam. Gabriel glanced up at Sam through his eyelashes, his pupils blown wide with lust as Sam started to lace his belt and unzip his pants with his free hand. "Why don't you put that cocky little mouth of yours to good use and suck me?" Sam questioned as he stepped out of his jeans and his shorts. Gabriel's mouth fell open in shock.

It was the perfect opportunity to feed his half hard dick into Gabriel's hot, wet, mouth and Sam groaned and threw his head back when Gabriel sealed his mouth around the head and started sucking like a Hoover. It had to be some kind of sin for Gabriel to look that good in that position; on his knees glaring through his eyelashes at Sam, slight blush on his cheeks and his mouth stretched wide around Sam's thick cock. Gabriel's tongue was tracing patterns over the head and flicking just underneath it. That, coupled with the fact that Gabriel was trying to suck his brain out through his cock, it was all that Sam could do to just hold on and enjoy the ride and try not to come from this.

"Oh...Fuck, Gabriel..." Sam was groaning, and when he caught the angel's eye, he continued, "I know you can d-do better than that."

Gabriel's eyes got wider and there was a determined glint to them right before Gabriel took Sam's length all the way down until the angel's nose nuzzled against Sam's pelvis. Sam's grip tightened in Gabriel's hair as he moaned at the sight and sensation of Gabriel deep throating him. Gabriel swallowed around his cock, and Sam drew Gabriel's head back by his hair, not wanting to come yet, but at the same time wanting to get dragged in by that heat over and over again. Gabriel drew his hands up and grabbed onto Sam's hips as Sam fucked into Gabriel's mouth.

"Fucking Hell, Gabe...you take that cock so well," Sam was whispering, not really focusing on what he was saying. "You look so pretty with your mouth stretched around my cock."

Gabriel moaned, and the vibrations made Sam stutter and try to fuck deeper into Gabriel's throat.

"Ngh...G-Gabriellll..." Sam groaned as he slid out of Gabriel's mouth, too close to the edge. He panted as he looked down at Gabriel's face. His eyes were hazy with lust and want, and the blush was still high on his cheeks. His lips were red from the pounding that they had taken, and his hair was a mess, sticking out in different directions.

"Again with the staring. You want to do something, Sam? Or just look at me?"

Sam yanked him up by his hair until he was standing on the tips of his toes and Sam smirked at him. "I'm not seeing how that matters to you at all, seeing as how right now I'm the one hauling you around. However, if you ask me nicely, I might tell you."

"When have you ever known me to ask for something nicely, or to do anything the easy way?" Gabriel retorted and Sam threw him on the bed. He landed gracefully and Sam knew that he had used some mojo to keep him from bouncing. It irritated Sam, and he stalked over to the bed to vent his frustration.

The shirt and the jacket that Gabriel was wearing were ripped from his body. The buttons of the shirt went flying, and the zipper probably broke, but Sam couldn't bring himself to care. The look in Gabriel's eyes was addictive, lust and want and need and desire were all right there screaming at Sam to keep going, and he really wasn't going to say no. The pants were stripped from Gabriel's legs roughly and soon he was laying on the mattress naked and vulnerable.

"So fucking hot..." Sam muttered as he slid over Gabriel's body and gave him a bruising kiss. He rolled his hips over the smaller man's and Gabriel moaned with the friction. Sam kept up the slow rolling of his hips and Gabriel keened when Sam took both of their erections in his hand and started pumping.

"Sammm..." Gabriel moaned around a kiss, and Sam broke away to smirk at the angel below him.

"Something you want, Gabriel?"

"Fuck, Sam...you know what I want..."

Sam grinned and licked the shell of Gabriel's ear lightly before saying, "Beg for me nice and pretty, and I might be able to help you out."

Gabriel was too lost in the sensation to glare, just did as Sam had demanded.

"Please, oh fuck, Sam...Please fuck me...Need you...Please..." Gabriel was saying between thrusts of Sam's hips. Sam didn't think that he could be more turned on if he tried.

"Only because you asked so nicely." Sam told him and released his grip on their cocks. Gabriel whined a little at the loss, but stopped Sam when he went to search for his pants and his packet of lube.

"I'm an archangel," Gabriel told him as he grabbed Sam's arm, "you don't need it." Sam looked at him skeptically, but Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him. "You think that I don't know my own limitations?"

"I don't think they've ever been tested," Sam retorted with a smirk.

"Then test me," Gabriel said invitingly as he wriggled and rolled his hips enticingly.

Sam's smirk turned feral, then, and he slid his cock down between Gabriel's thighs, down to the crack of his ass, rubbing the head of his cock up and down it.

"Hold yourself open for me," Sam breathed, and Gabriel responded immediately, snaking his arms down and around as he pulled his cheeks apart for Sam. Sam huffed out a breath and whispered, "beautiful" as he slicked his cock with his saliva.

Sam scooted closer to Gabriel's hole on his knees, angling his cock so that the head nudged against Gabriel's waiting hole. It clenched and relaxed as Sam sank into the angel in one slow even thrust. He was hot, almost searingly hot and tight _holy hell he was tight_. It felt incredible, and it took all of Sam's concentration to not thrust hard and deep and just live in that heat forever.

Gabriel moaned as each inch sank into his body and rolled his hips as soon as Sam was fully seated inside of him. Sam grunted and held Gabriel's hips still in order to gain some control or else he would slam into the willing body below him without a second thought.

"That's the idea, Sam," Gabriel snarked and rolled his hips again.

Sam drew back and slammed into Gabriel as a warning, but the keening moan that was ripped from the archangel's lungs was incredible. Sam drew back slowly and snapped his hips forward again and Gabriel bit his lip to keep most of his moan hidden.

"Ah-ah," Sam scolded as he drew out slowly, leaving only the head in, "want to hear you scream for me." Sam snapped his hips forward and Gabriel groaned.

"Sam, for fuck's sake, faster," Gabriel moaned out between thrusts.

So Sam did. He snapped his hips and began pounding into the angel with reckless abandon, and Gabriel just _took _it. That clever mouth, usually ready with a retort or a smirk or a bit of sarcasm, was hanging open in pleasure, only offering up moans of pleasure and pleas for more. His eyes that were usually sparkling with wit and mischief were now clouded with _lustneedwant_.

Sam quickened his pace even further, and Gabriel's groans grew in pitch and pace. He was panting and writhing underneath Sam, who was grunting out praise. "Fuck, Gabriel...So hot...so tight...Just laying back and taking it...take that cock so well...feel so good around me...Ngh...Gabriel...Gabe...fuck, g-gonna come...Gabe, I'm close...Gabe..."

Gabriel groaned in response and agreement with Sam and the angel reached down to stroke himself. Sam sucked in a breath at the sight of Gabriel touching himself as Sam was sinking into him over and over again, pounding into Gabriel.

It only took a few more strokes. Sam was hitting his prostate over and over again, and that sensation and the sensation of his own hand on his cock and Gabriel was coming with Sam's name on his tongue. It felt as though it was being ripped from his body. His hole clenched over and over with the waves of his orgasm, and two, three thrusts, Sam was coming as well, filling Gabriel with his release.

They stayed locked together for a moment or two, just looking at each other and trying to catch their breath. Sam moved first, slipping out of Gabriel and flopping over to the side. Gabriel, interestingly enough, cuddled into Sam's side and rested his head on Sam's shoulder with that same cocky grin. "Well," Gabriel breathed out after a moment of silence. "That exceeded the scenario that I had in my head."

"Glad I could help, you ass," Sam responded as he slipped an arm around Gabriel's torso and dragged him in closer. "Though I have to ask, was all that messing with us strictly necessary?"

"Probably not," Gabriel told him, "But it was worth it and really entertaining. Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna relax and get as close as I can to sleep."

"Sounds like a plan," Sam agreed.

"G'night, Sammich," Gabriel yawned.

"Night, Gabe," Sam answered and grinned as he cuddled closer to the angel in his arms.


End file.
